


The Start

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [23]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Asexuality, Fandot Creativity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: In the beginning, there was no one. There had never been a 'one...'Written for Fandot Creativity. Prompts were beginning/jealousy.





	The Start

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I own nothing.

In the beginning, there was no one. There had never been a 'one' in Martin's life. Sure, he had crushes and the like, but that had been years ago. He would notice people, men and women, humans as he went about his life, but other than a fleeting thought of 'oh, they're quite pretty,' it never went anything about that. He felt so...so  _broken_ sometimes. He would see people holding hands, kissing, and doing other couple-y things during their downtime in between flights, but he never felt  _any_ sort of need or desire for it. Nor did he feel any iota of jealousy over seeing something that he wished he had. He didn't want to tell anyone about this, well, deficit about himself; Lord knows Douglas needed one more thing to tease him about. So, whenever Douglas would ask him if there had ever been someone that caught his eye  _in that way_ , Martin would quickly come up with a lie, or change the subject, depending upon how the headspace he was in during that time. He didn't particularly mind hearing about people who  _were_ in relationships, romantic or just 'friends with benefits,' but he  _did_ mind when someone tried to force him to think that in order to be normal, one had to be in a relationship; one had to seek out a relationship other than a purely platonic friendship. 

One night, during an extended layover in Nice, he and Arthur shared a hotel room. As they laid in their separate beds, sleep hovering over them, waiting to take them both in its arms, and lead them down a gentle, calm state of rest, Arthur broke the silence. 

"Skip?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Um. Well, I really don't know how to ask this, but, um, have you ever felt like you really like someone, but you feel all weird when you tell someone about these feelings that you have for this person that you really like when they say that you should just ask them out and date them?"

Like lightning, Martin sat up in his bed, turned to look to Arthur, and began, "Yes, Arthur. Frequently, I might add."

"Oh, really? Brilliant. 'Coz I feel like that often. I sometimes feel like I'm, well, like something isn't right about me. I mean, I know loads of things aren't right about me, but, this in particular seems like, to most people, at least, like a really big thing."

"Agree, Arthur. I so agree."

"Oh, great! I think they, though I don't know who this 'they' is, like is just one person, or two people, or a whole host of people...whatever a host it, but anyway, I think they call it asexuality?"

Martin nodded and quickly realized that Arthur couldn't see him nod. "That's indeed what they call it. That's what I call it, too."

"Why do you call it that, Skip?"

Martin knew he was taking a big risk with this, but he had a hunch, "Because I am asexual, Arthur."

"Brilliant. Me too, Skip. And you know that question that I asked you earlier? The one about me really liking someone, but feeling all weird when someone tells me that I should just date them?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Skip...that was about you."

"Oh." Martin felt a warmth seeping into him. "That's very kind of you, Arthur. But you know that-"

"Of course, Skip. I've no desire to do anything like that. I just want to make pillow forts with you, watch movies with you, and just cuddle with you. I'm a brilliant cuddler. Come here, Skip."

Martin got up from his bed and practically melted into the warm and soft arms of Arthur. He started feeling, for the first time in his life, whole and not broken.


End file.
